The present invention relates to display devices. Traditionally, there are two standard methods for controlling liquid crystal display (LCD) devices: passive matrix control and active matrix control. A passive matrix, in which the display elements are actuated in a line-column multiplex mode, is typically used with smaller arrays or when relatively low display quality is required. An active matrix, in which a thin film transistor (TFT) electronic element that includes amorphous or polycrystalline silicone on a glass carrier, is used with higher-quality applications.
In display devices with organic light emitters (OLEDs, organic light emitting diodes), thin film transistors can also be used to directly control the individual display elements forming the pixels.
When silicon transistors are used, unwanted currents occur in both cases during the generation of visible light due to photo-absorption, because the photon energy of the generated light is greater than the band gap of silicon. Therefore, transistors are currently used only underneath the structures, so as to not cause substantial absorption losses.